nuclear_thronefandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons
Here's a list of weapons currently available in the game, sorted by types of ammo they use. ''Weapon Chest drop - Weapons are obtainable from chests in the area listed and all areas after. Weapon drops are calculated by the difficulty number. Difficulty is the number of portals you entered; it determines the amount of enemies spawning in the area. Entering a Crown Vault or any Secret Areas counts as entering a portal and increases the difficulty by one, so you get better weapons faster but there are more enemies.'' If a weapon is meant to drop on difficulty 11 that would mean the weapon drops in area 5_3 from enemies, 5_2 from Weapon Chests, and 5_1 from Cursed Chests. Robot's passive reduces the number by one (5_2, 5_1 and 4_1). The tables below feature regular Weapon Chest and Large Weapon Chest drops only (the middle number) without entering Crown Vaults and Secret Areas - no enemy drops, no Cursed Chest drops, and without using Robot's passive. Damage per shot '-''' '''This is calculated under the assumption that you are clicking once. Automatic weapons are also judged by this, meaning their damage value is just for a single shot, not sustained fire. Same rules apply to '''Ammo per shot.'' If the damage value has "per hit" next to it that means the target can take that amount of damage multiple times per it's hit animation. For example a Big Explosion can deal 5 damage per hit and can cause the target to have two hit animations, which means it can do a max of 10 damage. Fire, toxins, discs and energy weapon damage also work like that. Melee swing projectiles can't damage enemies that are in their hit animations, meaning they can hit the target only once. '' Firing methods: * ''single shot - one click = weapon fires once * burst - one click = weapon fires multiple times then stops * automatic - you can hold down the button and weapon will continue to fire * burst/automatic - one click = weapon fires multiple times, but you can also hold down the button and weapon will continue to fire out in bursts. Bullet Weapons Most bullet weapons fire the same projectile, but at different fire rates and accuracy, ie the Minigun will kill an enemy in the same amount of bullets as the revolver. Bullet weapons are general purpose weapons, with more abundant ammo than other weapon types and a much higher max ammo capacity. The mutation Recycle Gland has a good chance to give you ammo whenever you hit an enemy with a bullet. Regular Pop Pop bullet weapons use bullet ammo but fire shotgun-like pellets that bounce off walls and do less damage. The mutation Recycle Gland doesn't work with these weapons but Shotgun Fingers does affect the bouncing projectiles. Shell Weapons All shell projectiles bounce off walls. Shell weapons are divided into two projectile categories: pellets and slugs. The mutation Shotgun Fingers increases the range projectiles travel after bouncing off of walls. Pellets Mostly shotgun type weapons that fire a spread of pellets over a small range Flame Pellets Flame Pellets turn into fire particles on contact with the target, dealing fire damage and impact damage. They don't bounce of walls which means the Shotgun Fingers mutation doesn't work on them. Slugs Slug weapons fire a large, accurate projectile at medium range. Bolt Weapons Bolt weapons fire fast moving projectiles that deal high damage. The downside is that a bolt has the smallest hitbox of any projectile in the game. Bolt weapons give the players an increased field of vision when equipped (camera tracks cursor further), they also have a laser pointer which makes them the most accurate weapons in the game. Bolts penetrate enemies on a killing blow, otherwise they remain lodged in the enemy. For example a bolt doing 20 damage pierces anything under 10 HP. The mutation Bolt Marrow lends bolt weapons a degree of homing towards enemies. Bolts Toxic Bolt Splinters Splinters are smaller versions of bolts. They deal less damage but are fired in larger numbers, covering a wider area. Disc Explosive Weapons Explosives destroy walls and damage the player; the Blood Launcher and fire weapons are an exception to this rule. There are two types of a regular explosion: ''Big Explosion - Deals five damage if hit by a single instance of an explosive blast but it is very easy to be hit more than once by standing closer to it. This can deal ten damage instantly.'' ''Small Explosion - Deals three damage. Hits the target only once.'' The mutation Boiling Veins makes the player immune to collateral damage from explosive weapons while at or below 50% health, as well as explosions from other sources, but does not protect against toxic gas, which some explosives release. Boiling Veins also makes you immune to fire from fire traps. Grenades Missiles Fire Fire does damage per hit animation. Fire particles damage a target multiple times after touching it, creating a burn effect. The flames do not damage the player and don't destroy enemy projectiles. : Energy Weapons '' '' Energy '' ''weapons are very effective, but can use up a lot of ammo fairly quickly. Each energy weapon can hit a target multiple times dealing damage per hit animation. '' ''The mutation Laser Brain makes energy weapons much more powerful by increasing the duration and size of their attacks by 20%. Laser All laser energy weapons fire an instantly hitting beam. The beam can hit a target multiple times and does the same amount of damage each hit. It can also pierce through enemies and has infinite range. '' Plasma ''Plasma energy weapons fire out plasma projectiles. The plasma projectile has its size and damage reduced slightly every time it hits something. It can hit multiple times piercing through targets until it becomes very small and causes a Plasma Explosion. The explosion also does damage per, it doesn't destroy walls and doesn't damage the player. Ion Beam Lightning Lightning energy weapons fire out lightning rails that act similar to the laser beam, dealing damage per hit animation. The rails are much thiner, randomly home to nearest targets and bounce off walls. Melee Weapons Melee weapons function essentially as guns that fire a short ranged projectile in the shape of the weapons swing (the visual of the swing trail), meaning it hits all enemies in its range for a short duration giving the player some leeway in swing timing. As of Update 1 the swing hits an enemy only once (glancing blows deal full damage) and melee only damages enemies that aren't already playing their hurt animation. The mutation Long Arms extends the duration of the swing visual, allowing it to move further. Yung Venuz's Pop Pop ability creates two swing visuals, but will only deal normal damage as one swing puts the enemy into the hurt animation canceling out the second. All melee weapons can attack through walls. Most melee weapons will reflect red projectiles and destroy green ones. However if a green projectile is currently on top of an enemy it will inflict that damage upon the enemy when they are destroyed. This allows melee weapons to one hit kill scorpions when well-timed. Grenades will also be knocked away with melee weapons, and this can be utilized with Steroid's dual wielding as you can instantly hit them as soon as they are fired. Regular Regular Melee Weapons don't use ammo. Explosive Explosive Melee weapons use Explosive ammo for each swing. Energy Energy Melee weapons use Energy ammo for each swing. Laser Brain mutation causes the swing projectile to last longer and get slightly bigger. Golden Weapons '' Golden weapons exist as variations on some regular weapons. The difference between golden weapons and regular weapons is very subtle and is different per weapon. All golden weapons emit shine particles.'' When you die with a golden weapon in either of your two slots, it will appear below your character's portrait on the character selection screen and be their starter weapon for the next run. If you have a golden weapon in both of your slots, you'll only keep the golden weapon in your active slot. Notes: If Robot eats a golden weapon, he gets double the benefit from consumption as eating a normal weapon. Also, in co-op, a player who dies drops their weapons. This can be used to give other characters the golden revolver, after which it will function like any other golden weapon and be their starting weapon. Cursed Weapons Cursed weapons emit purple smoke and have purple outlines when equipped, even if they are gold weapons. They are obtained by opening a cursed chest. In order to have cursed chests spawn you will need to have a Crown; the rest is up to chance. Cursed Chests can contain weapons from higher difficulty, which means a weapon that normally drops from a Weapon Chest in 5_2 can be inside a Cursed Chest in 5_1. Once you have picked up a cursed weapon you can't drop it until the weapon is "cleansed," although it can still be switched with your second weapon. In order to cleanse the cursed weapon you can do the following: *''Enter the Crown Vault and choose a second Crown or the option of not having a Crown.'' *''Choose the Last Wish mutation.'' '''Note: '''When Robot eats a cursed weapon he loses seven health.